Told Within a Melody
by hoenheim-of-light51
Summary: The song is called 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' and it's by Vienna Teng. I cried more than once while writing this...It may not be much, but listening to this song and thinking about Ed and Al and their mom always makes me cry...


Told Within a Melody

Tiny hands clutched her nightgown tightly; small legs wrapped themselves around her midsection as much as they could. Her baby-boy's head was buried in her chest, and soft sobs shook his body as tears dampened the fabric. Another blast of thunder came like a gunshot in the sky; causing the distressed, sleepy, frightened child to start and move closer to his mother.

"Edward," Trisha held him close and whispered gently, "don't be scared. I'm right here."

He didn't move or show any signs of halting his racking sobs; only pressed closer to her.

"Big storms like this are really scary, huh?" she said with a warm smile.

Ed nodded lightly.

"I bet you didn't know, I used to get scared during thunderstorms too."

"You…You did?" he murmured, looking up at last to meet her soft green eyes, his amber pupils dripping and red from his personal rain.

"I did. I'd be up all night, just like you. But you know? My mother always knew when I was scared. She'd come into my room and hold me, just like I'm holding you. And then she'd sing my favorite lullaby until I fell asleep."

His tear-stained eyes were curious, but that instantly faded when another explosion shook the clouds. With a small cry, his face found the fabric of her pajamas once more.

And then her gentle voice went in tune with a sweet, calming melody.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight. _

_Little child, be not afraid._

_The thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face,_

_I am here tonight_.

Slowly, it seemed, the thunder began to fade, and the bright ominous light no longer intruded through the windows. With his hands still holding her gown, she continued.

_And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so._

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning._

Gradually his eyes left the fabric on her chest, and looked back up into hers; fear slowly receding back into the fatigue of a sleepless night. Gently she eased him back, and cradled him in her arms.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_the storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid_

_the wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight._

What few tips of his fingers that still clung to her fell in relaxation, and came to rest with the rest of his arms across his chest. Traces of a smile came to his lips when his mother used a single finger to wipe his eyes clean.

_And someday you'll know_

_that nature is so._

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning._

His eyelids drooped a bit, rising up and down in their indecision between sleep and listening to the sweet voice long enough to hear the lullaby's refrain. The smile morphed into a relaxed medium on his lips, and both he and his mother could feel his muscles calm in her arms. As she felt her baby beginning to follow his body's lead into sleep, her voice became a whisper and she began to tuck him in.

_For you know, once even I was a_

_little child, and I was afraid_

_but a gentle someone always came_

_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_and to give a kiss goodnight_

There was a pause, both required by melody and added on her own, when she placed a kiss on his forehead.

_Well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close _

_and I hope that you'll know... _

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning._

She pulled the covers up to his neck, watching with a gentle gaze her son snuggle into the covers.

_everything's fine in the morning._

The smile that once tugged at his lips now found a new home on that of his mother. And with that same warm smile she touched her hand to his cheek.

_The rain'll be gone in the morning,_

Slowly and gently, she replaced her lips with her hand; noticing with quiet happiness a twitch on his skin signaling a smile. She waited until his breathing was even before standing up, but she didn't leave immediately. Instead she stood by his side, watching as he fell into a sleep so deep and content one would never have know he'd been awake and scared to death mere minutes ago. But eventually her own exhaustion caught up with her, and she knew she had leave him be until sunrise. Unbeknownst to him, another kiss was placed on his forehead, an affectionate smile was shown to his closed eyes, and a few quiet footsteps clicked across the floor and out of his room.

One final time, just as the door was about to close, she turned back to him, and finished the lullaby in a voice too quiet and sweet to be heard by anyone other than who it belonged to; and yet she was sure it was communicated to the one she held dear-now turned on his side and sighing into a dream.

_but I'll still be here in the morning._


End file.
